Saga 3 Episode 75: Conquer and Divide Pt. 5 Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned
Angel de kof render by zerosilver100-d6tvem2.png|Usagi Tanaka 0fd48904e11139801d4d3f0fa001eb80.jpg|Yukashi Sanada Goblin-Queen-Marvel-фэндомы-Madelyne-Pryor-2569550.jpeg|Roxanne Alexander Camilla by akimiya-d98ixkg.png|Himura Kazukara Begin The two pulled up in the parking lot finding an empty space in this forest of luxurious mobiles. Yukashi looked at Usagi in her dress. She was truly stunning in that attire it was something he could get used to seeing. He smirked a bit before looking back to the party this time with a straight face. “Remember that little ear piece is gonna help us stay in contact with each other…should we get separated of course. Uhhh, I’ve seen how you act normal so act better than that.” He laughed before checking his handguns again making sure each was fully loaded and ready. “Alright bunny let’s go party.” He winked to her before putting on his mask waiting for her to put hers on. When she did the two would hop out the sports car locking it from his key chain. The moment they walked in they were introduced to a true crime ball. Drugs were everywhere. Whores littered the place, it was fornication in every corner. Strippers hung on the ceilings inside cages with a strip pole inside. A DJ could be seen on top of a balcony playing intensive EDM music. It was easy to see that any and every drug was being participated in at this party. Yukashi stepped over an unconscious naked woman with coke seeping out her right nostril. Yukashi still looking at the events spoke out to Usagi. “Quite the life you left behind…” ---- She pulled the mask on and stepped out of the car, her dress dragging behind her, so she lifted it up and raised it above the ground before they entered the floor. Her senses were instantly taken over and she grimaced. She didn't miss this, but she missed the money. Her eyes turned up to Yukashi and she nodded softly. Her arm laced through his and she leaned against more, more so to get closer while dodging the smelly men who tried to touch at her. Usagi: I was in it for the money more than anything. With money, you had power. With power, you had control. With control, you ruled the world. That's how Roxanne worked. That's how she still works... A intoxicated female walked up to Yukashi and Usagi could smell the arousal on her. She watched as the woman threw herself against him and ground her leg up against his side. Female: Heeeey.... Sexy... Don't ya wanna hab some fun wiff a real woman..? Junior over there probably suuuucks don't she? Usagi smiled sweetly, but it didn't reach her eyes before she leaned over and slammed her forehead against the drunk and sent her sprawling into the crowd. Usagi could see the horrified look on her face to make matters even more funny, she had slipped her gloved hand down and rested it against Yukashi's crotch, patting it. Usagi: You see this? This is'' mine'', bitch. Back the fuck up. If you wanted a fuck you should've been made into a whore. Usagi spoke calmly, but her words were nonetheless hurtful as the female burst into tears. She then turned, released her hold on Yukashi and moved on away from him. In the ear piece they had linked with, he would've heard her just fine. Usagi: Sorry, not sorry. We're here on business, Detective. You can fuck whoever you want later, but this job gets done now before anything else gets out of proportion. Part “I don’t know Usagi, your starting to give me mixed messages.” Yukashi laughed before Usagi lifted her grip on him. Detective Sanada escorted Usagi to a lone bar of the bar that wasn’t littered with drunken bodies. He ordered to shots of the most expensive bottle of liquor along with two shot glasses. At the moment he was doing his was download a full schematics of the place. Right before his very own eyes was a full digital walk through of the house. The ins and outs were all his to see, at the same time Yukashi would hold out a pair of designer shades. If he was asked why the glasses he’d tell her that she would also be able to see the map of the house as well. Meanwhile Two men walked up to Yukashi’s car outside. Both men appeared to be on one too many narcotics. “Look at this chit !” He stumbled closer to the car a bit waving his friend to come join him in his intoxicated antics. One of drunks tried to touch the handle but ended painfully for him as volts of electricity passes through him knocking him out instantly. Using the front lights of the car a very tiny light scanned the entire building which was what Yukashi used to get the schematics. Yukashi pointed to the top of the structure full of drugged up party goers in suits and dresses. “That’s the master suite. If Roxanne is anywhere here she’ll be there. Way I see it there is only two ways to get in. The stairs, and the ventilation shaft. I’ll take the vents.” Yukashi looked at Usagi waiting for her response. ---- Usagi: I'll take the stairs then. She started walking off, but stopped herself. Should she do it?... With what may happen tonight, she might not have a chance too. With all the courage she could've mustered up in her body, she stalked over to Yukashi, her hands grabbing at the flaps of his suit, pulling him down to her level forcefully. Before he could protest anything, Usagi has crushed her lips onto his, pressing them firmly against one another whilst tilting her head. She had her eyes shut tight for the time that she forced herself onto him, whatever his response was, she'd blush nonetheless and give a weak smile. Usagi: Just in case I'd never get the chance to do that. If and once he let her go, Usagi would've made her way up the stairs. Along the wall she could see a glimpse of purple, but when she turned to focus, it was just a sea of multicolored hair, but no purple. Peculiar indeed. She was at the top of the stairs when someone caught her wrist, and by his scent, she knew it was Corsica. Corsica: Bunny, what are you doing here? Usagi: I was summoned... Corsica: So Roxanne knows? Usagi: Most likely... She's confident for sure. Corsica: You've known this already. Roxanne will slip away from you even if you do manage to bag her. Usagi: Then we'll just find her again! Don't try to stop me, Corsica. This needs to end. They stared at each other for the longest before Corsica released his hold. Corsica: Fine... Just be careful... Raid “I’ll take the stairs then.” Yukashi nodded softly before watching her walk off. “Careful…” Yukashi himself didn't exactly how this all would play out especially with who they were up against. Yukashi knew exactly the dangers of the situation he was in. All his years of the force tomorrow was never certain for a KPD officer. He was in the motion of walking off before he saw Usagi making a U turn back towards Yukashi. He’d raise an eye brow the moment she grabbed his suit’s flaps. What came next was something the young detective didn’t see coming. Both of their lips collided into what seemed like an explosion that stopped the world for a single moment. It felt as if everyone stopped moving in place for the longest time ever. His eyes locked shut before he unconsciously wrapped his arms behind her back. Once the time came the two pulled back Yukashi looked at her with a warm smile sitting on his lips. “Just in case I’d never get the chance to do that.” “See you on the other side of this rabbit…” He said as she started up the stairs. Yukashi took this time to make his way to the Men’s room. Once inside he’d walk pass the stales of passed out men and women, drug participation, and wild sex. Yukashi found a vent in the wall big enough for a human to fit in. Quickly ripping it off the hinges the noise being drowned out because of the loud partying. Getting inside Yukashi started shuffling through the vent system trying to get his way into the master suite. ---- Usagi had brushed her fingers against her lips as she made way to the Master Suite. She pushed past the drunk bodies and what not, staring heavily at the ivory doors. Slowly, she made her way inside. It was simple really. A room of black with furniture accenting it nicely. In the center sat a desk with the lamp light on. With soundless steps, she approached the desk and found the figurine of a white rabbit placed in the center. Usagi's mine went a mile a minute and she stumbled back, barely missing a blade of red that had dared to slice her. Himura: Quick as ever, Bunny. Why don't you take off that dress? Usagi: You're a sick fuck, Kara. Himura: Isn't that sweet. Are we going by the nicknames we gave each other now? Usagi drew up a wall of blue flame as whips of blood lashed out at her. Flame burned the tainted blood, but the blood seemed to be endless. Usagi was eventually pushed back against the doors and with one final push, she was sent flying out the doors, through the railing of the second floor and onto the dance floor, throw upon hundreds of bodies. Himura: I remember our fights more differently. Usagi: You're damn fucking right. That's cause I was the one looking down at you, and it'll be the same shit this time! ---- Yukashi continued his tread towards the master suite. The vents were getting hotter but Yukashi’s augmentations were keeping him cool. Passing over rooms and different parts of the building Yukashi saw many things this Empire had to offer. Most of it was sex and drugs, especially one where a man was getting dominated by a group of women. It was pretty far out there especially for Yukashi’s taste. One room however out the masses did attract Yukashi attention. This room was closer to the master suite, right above it really. Making his way to the vent that entered the room he was heading too. Pushing the grate open with his right foot Yukashi crawled out the vents. Getting up and dusting his tux off Yukashi looked around seeing nothing more but an office. The office was huge, a single desk with a large throne like seat behind the desk. Before this was a balcony looking over the city of Kasaihana. Files sat on the desk along with a laptop. Yukashi also noticed a large map on the wall with what looked like a map of trades, most likely drug trades and distribution center scattered across Kasaihana. One in each district. “Looks like she’s been busy…” Yukashi pulled out his Jericho 941 pistol as he slowly approached the desk he looked at the files. In there was a photo of him and Usagi. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued looking through. She some how had everything on him. Starting to grow frustrated Yukashi tossed the files aside. “How the hell did she get this Information…” Choice Roxanne: I would’ve thought that your little fling would’ve told you. Roxanne had stepped out of the shadows, her arm out and extended with a M.I.N.E. aimed and set on Yukashi. Her lips curled into a smile, her lips tinted pink. Her hair was down in loose curls that fell down her back. The evening gown she was was that of of a mermaid, from the top glazed in onyx before melting into a stark midnight. The dress shimmered, making it seem as if she were wearing the sky itself. The deep plunge down the front of her dress revealed her bosoms that were usually contained by a tight business suit. Her sea green eyes gave a once over the male in front of her. Roxanne: I am a kind woman, Detective. So if you would, place your weapon down and I will do the same. Should Yukashi have complied and set the gun down on the desk, Roxanne would’ve continued walking forward before slowly setting her weapon down as well. She then stood across from the male, her body practically glowing in the light of the moon. Her eyes lingered on Yukashi’s lips, the smile on her own face widening. Roxanne: I aim to please, Detective Sanada, be it any gender or age. I am able to please you as well, if you allow me too… But do understand that I won’t stop in my distribution of drugs, weapons, or sex trafficking. Besides… you and Usagi seemed to have a little… thing for each other. I mean a single mother of two, age 27, height of 5’2”, with the body of a goddess. Three elemental affinities, and a bloodline handed down ability, along with a virus that keeps her body young and out of harm's way. It’s hard to believe that her ex-husband left all of that without reason, but he did. Poor thing was left heartbroken, waiting days and nights for her one true love to come back home… but he never did. Children constantly asking, “When is daddy coming home?” surely gets annoying sooner or later, but you, Yukashi Sanada. You can fill the gap those kids need. The one Usagi needs. All… of her needs. Roxanne had made her way behind Yukashi, her arms slipping around Yukashi’s waist, the fingers of her right hand slipping up and under his dress shirt. Her lips rested against his right ear. Roxanne: You have everything that you could give her and likewise. I’m sure you would love to see her writhing and crying out your name over and over… and over… You as the dominant man you are, you could use everything that I could provide to make her yours. As of now, I’m creating a new drug as you heard from Conroy. You, if you provide me the protection, will have hold of Usagi, as your own. Her children will love you, and her brother will prefer you over the man that left her. Hm? What do you say? ---- Yukashi heard footsteps followed by a feminine voice that spoke out of the shadows. “I would’ve thought that your little fling would’ve told you.” Yukashi was now face to face with the woman both aiming their weapon at each other. Yukashi stared at her, his weapon trained dead on her forehead. Any sudden movements and the lead shell of death would be place right between her eyes. He had a grimace on his face as he looked at what she had in her hands. It was something he hadn’t seen before. “Roxanne Alexander…” “Im a kind woman, detective. So if you would, place your weapon down and I will do the same.” Yukashi thought long and hard about what he was about to do. He had her right in his sight, one bullet and it could end all this right now. A suddenly itch started to rouse in his trigger finger. Do it Sanada, was all he could hear in his head repeatedly. Something was holding him back. Perhaps it was the thought of using her longer than he needed to. Of course stopping her would stunt the organization but business would keep going. No, he needed her for information. After what felt like a year’s worth of decision making he finally put the gun down on the table. It was a bold move but it wasn’t his only pistol. Yukashi knew better, hopefully she wouldn’t think to check him for his other pistol. Yukashi wouldn’t give up although. Switching his eye HUD to record he started to record everything Roxanne was telling him. She tread slowly towards him before laying down her weapon like she said she was. Standing in front of him Yukashi couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. It was easy to see just how dangerous she was. She had it all beauty, money, and power. Those who followed her were well treated which the party full of Coked up sex crazed maniacs was evident of, but for those who opposed her were treated other wise. She then started to go on speaking to the young detective on her business and how she had no ambition to stop doing what she was doing. Not only did she Speak On That but did she mention his relationship with Usagi. He grit his teeth for a bit it wasn’t her call to speak on such matters. But she did have a point there. Yukashi did develop some type of standings with the woman. It was easy to see what she was doing although. Somehow she managed to slip behind him. Her hands were getting friendly as she made her way into his shirt and the warmth of her breath caressed the flesh on his ears. Her words was that of a siren. Singing her sultry song of power, money, and woman. Yukashi wasn’t new to this type of lifestyle, it reminded him of his days before the KPD, even the days of growing up with a pimp for a father. Yukashi thought just how powerful he’d be with all the money and troops of the Empire. Then of course Usagi did cross his mind. She was a new player in his game of life. Yukashi stood there for what seemed like months thinking his next steps. Finally thinking long enough he knew what was right. “You do propose a good offer, Alexander…” His right hand reached and attempted to grab her wrist from within his shirt. If this was a successful move Yukashi would attempt to throw the woman off of him. Once and if the throw was finished he’d grab his pistol off the desk and aim it at her. “Roxanne Alexander you’re hear by under arrest by the Kasaihana Police department. Force Oh? What was this turn of events? Her touch and words hadn't seemed to please him as much. So much for negotiation. The sudden movement of Yukashi throwing her off had her thrown to the ground before she rose to her feet, with the train of the dress in her hand and the pistol aimed at her, she managed to release a scoff of disbelief. Roxanne: Haven't heard that one before. On the inside of her thigh sat a small Swiss Army knife. The pistol aimed where? Let's say it's somewhere not at her face. Since he was arresting her, killing her would be off the menu for now. With a flick of her wrist and whip of her arm, in attempt, she threw and wrapped the train of her gown over and around his pistol gripping hand. If allowed, she would've pulled forward in order to bring him down and send him stumbling to his knees. If he had fired, Roxanne would've made sure to aim it somewhere where it wasn't her face and keep it below her torso. Should Yukashi be grounded in any way, Roxanne would've continued forth in her attempted assault, cocking her hip to the right before she lifted her left leg up and ram her knee right into his cheek bone and send his head snapping to the left. If any or all allowed, Yukashi's pistol and whatever hand hold it would be immobilized along with gaining a bruise and ache that would last for weeks. ---- His eyes moved frantically as he watched her attempt to wrap her dress around Yukashi wrist and gun. The move was bold however it wasn’t enough. The very second that her arm was in motion the sudden sound of machine parts moving could be heard. If watched closely by Roxanne she could see a slit opening on Yukashi’s left wrist which was his free hand at the moment. All at the same moment a nanoceramic blade would shoot out of Yukashi wrist. The moment Roxanne’s dress wrapped onto Yukashi he would send the blade cutting the tail from Yukashi. The blade was about a foot and a half from his wrist and took about half a second just to appear and the same amount of time to retract. In the same motion of him cutting the dress he’d retract the blade then swiftly grab onto the piece still connected to the wearer. More machine sounds could be heard as he’d pull back in an attempt to pull Roxanne whole body towards Yukashi. Though he wasn’t a user of any chi that could amplify one’s ability to increase their strength. Yukashi did have his nanomachines. Thanks to his augmented robotic body part Yukashi strength was easily powerful enough to lift a car. Given enough energy he could level a small home. However for this instance Roxanne wasn’t nothing to him. If he was able to successfully pull her towards him he would have his right foot extended put making sure with the force added to pull her she’d ram dead into his shoe. His feet were aimed to hit her square in the nose hopefully knocking the woman out. Depending on the success rate of his moves Yukashi would pick up the dazed Roxanne (Dazed from the kick to the face) and slam her head into the desk with enough force to leave a dent on the surface of the desk along with the files of paper picking up in the air because of force of the slam. Yukashi would repeat this until he saw that the woman was unconscious ---- Roxanne was stumped. For the first time had she seen such a sight in front of her, and then BAM! What did she get to the face? Five toes and a sole to the mother fucking face. It hurt, it really fucking did. The force of her head slamming against the desk had Roxanne crying out from the split pain. Again. Again. Again. Roxanne was getting tired of the abuse she was going through. The skin around her eye split and blood seeped out, tainting the files and desk. Her lip had split after the first slam, and her nose was broken. Around the fourth slam, Roxanne had reached and grasped onto her weapon, the setting set to the Off-Aim feature and she let loose three rounds. Here was the deal with off-aims. They would bounce and destroy any flat surface, like rubber bullets. However once contact with the human body is made, the bullet would then shed off the rubber casing and bury itself deep into the victim's bone or if bone was not hit, then it would sail straight through the body, leaving one hell of an exit hole. The three off aims bounced off the walls and floors. If the attempted shot would be allowed, one would bury into his femur, another slicing through his bicep, and the last through the wrist of the hand he had against her head. Regardless if he dodged or took any of the bullets, or kept his hold on her, Roxanne would've slammed her right fist right into the desk, splitting the thing in too the moment he went down for another headbanger to give her, and she would follow the flow of gravity, sinking down. Should he chose to lift her back up or drop her, her right hand would've attempted to have wrapped around his wrist, and she, bloody face and all, would've dropped down onto her right knee while her left leg sat in between his legs. She had then attempted to wrap her leg around his, the tear in her dress now revealing her strapped thigh, her left hand grabbing the knife and she had attempted to drive it right into his thigh and twist it before shoving it up to the point where the blade would now rest at his hip. ---- Bam…BAM…BAM! 'Yukashi showed no mercy as he rammed Roxanne’s head into the desk. Each slam he looked to see if she was unconscious but the lady could take a punch. He was about to go for another ram before his hazel eyes caught sight of movement coming from Roxanne. Her arm was reaching out for something. His eyes tracked her movements as she went for her weapon which was placed on the table. Conveniently his gun was also placed on the desk. Yukashi didn’t have time to reach for his gun on the desk. The whirring sounds of machines became apparent just seconds before she was able to grab the gun. With his free hand he’d reach over to her arms. The very second she would grab her weapon Yukashi blade would shoot out of his wrist and attempt to slam directly into her arm. Seeing just how close the two were and the speed it took Yukashi to release the blade from its conceal Roxanne seemed like an easy target. If this was plausible the young man would let go off her head instantly with the blade still in her arms and this time going to reach her other arm, (lets say left) and go for a grapple. Depending on the success rate of his actions he’d grab her forearm and twist it backwards in an arresting position. Halt ''She squealed in pain as the blade drove into her arm, her body trembled. She bit back a moan of pain and pleasure best as she could. Her arm was forced back and she was forced against the table. Being in such a position and the fact that she was being manhandled by a cop nonetheless, it made her mind lewd. Roxanne: Oh, please, detective, don't arrest me... I'll do anything you want... Usagi: No the'' fuck you not. ''The white haired beauty walked in, blood caking her body. She was in her Seika Armor. ( http://orig12.deviantart.net/f877/f/2010/044/5/c/kingdom_death_twilight_knight_by_lokmanlam.jpg ) Usagi: Padrona. Roxanne: Usagi. Long time no see. Usagi: You should've stayed dead. Stayed dead with my father. Roxanne: How cruel you've become. No wonder your husband left. Usagi's eyes flared and she clenched her fists tightly, fire licking at her fists. She held back all the rage that wanted to burst out forth in color and smashed her head into the concrete instead of the desk. Roxanne: Shame, really, but he clearly made a good choice in leaving. Look at you, prancing around in your so called "armor". Armor is meant to shield your body, not just the tits and twat, but being such the exhibitionist you are, you take pleasure in enjoying people looking at you, don't you? Usagi: Shut your fucking mouth! Roxanne: Oh my, and such a mouth. Careful, Detective. She might bite it off when you stick it in on your one-nighter since that's how easy she is. Usagi's face had turned into a shade of red and she lunged for the mistress, more than ready to fuck her shit up more than it already was, but she stopped herself in her tracks, but the glare in her eyes had zeroed in on her. Usagi: I really hope that you're put to death after this. Roxanne: What is "hope"? A sly smile appeared on Roxanne's bloody lips as they all awaited for the rest of the Calvary, the sirens howling in the distance as they sped towards their current location. ---- Once he saw she wasn’t going for her weapon anymore Yukashi quickly retracted his blade the blood went flying off as the blade quickly me went back into its slot. The hazel eyed detective went to grab her other arm bringing it behind her having both of her hands behind her back. He used his right hand to grip both of her wrist tightly before pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs from his back pocket. Slapping them on her wrist Yukashi smirked as he heard her plea to let her go. She even went as far as to insinuating sex in exchange for her freedom. “No the fuck you not.” His ears tuned to the sound of Usagi’s voice. He turned to see the woman coated in blood and wearing armor? His eye brow raised a bit he was aroused, confused, and slightly intimidated all at the same time. “Looks like you were having fun.” He chuckled before the two started to speak to each other. Usagi grew mad as Roxanne spoke to her about her ex husband. Roxanne was the manipulative one and that was for sure. It was also proven after Usagi lashed out beating her worse than she already was by Yukashi. He smirked as she was about to continue but stopped in her tracks. “That’s enough Usagi.” He sat Roxanne up as he heard sirens pulling up to the scene. “I have enough evidence on you Roxanne to put you away for a very long time.” Yukashi folded his arms as police officers started to swarm the building. A squad would bust through the door telling them to freeze. “Relax men I got everything situated. Please make sure Ms. Alexander here is treated with care.” He smirked as he waited for the men to deal with Roxanne before walking up to Usagi. “About earlier…” He smirked before placing his hands on her hips then pulling her closer putting his lips to hers. Giving her a passionate kiss that felt like fireworks shooting off Yukashi lips. When and if the two were finished Yukashi would smile. “How about we go get cleaned up?” ---- ''To Be Continued''''' Category:Saga 3 Category:Conquer and Divide Category:The Good The Bad and The Brooding Category:White Rabbit Category:Empire White Category:Bust